Frozen It's not easy being a princess
by Frontline
Summary: A Festival is being held in Arendelle and Anna is looking forward to spending some quality time with Elsa. However, Elsa's duties get in her way and she becomes angry, blaming her. Can she find a way to rescue their relationship.


**Frozen, and all characters and concepts are the property of Disney and their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended or any profit made from this work of fiction.**

It all started on the day of the Spring Festval. I love Festivals, but I've never liked getting ready for them. I'm forced to take a bath, even when I've had one yesterday. But, that's not the worst of it. While I'm left to wash and dress, Elsa gets fussed over by Gerda and an army of handmaidens, helping her bathe, fixing her hair and helping her with her gown. Only when Elsa is ready does Gerda come to see me, looking me over before hustling me into the drawing room.

Elsa sits quietly, reading a book, while I pace around the room or staring out of the window at the preparations below. By now, my bad mood is fading to be replaced by anticipation as the Festival draws nearer. Outside, the flags are raised, the trumpets sounding to signal the opening of the gates and I spring to my feet. Kai enters the room, bowing deeply, announcing the arrival of the guests.

Elsa sweeps past me and I follow her down the stairs towards the Balcony, elegant and poised she looks in her white gown with a pale blue sash around her waist. Compared to her, I feel dull and awkward in my simple green and black dress with my boring brown hair. I stomp after her towards the edge of the balcony, twisting my ankle, my cheeks burning. But, no-one notices as Elsa steps forward, the crowd falling into a hushed silence. Elsa waves, nudging me discreetly, and I have no choice but to join in. Not that they notice; all eyes are on Elsa, not me. She turns and nods to Kai, who signals to the heralds, a trumpet fanfare ringing out and then the fireworks begin from the Palace ramparts, bursting in blue and white stars.

Elsa gives me a mischievous smile, raising her hands and I feel the temperature drop as she uses her powers, a blast of ice magic shooting up like a rocket, freezing the air around it. The crowd applauds as a faint flurry of snow falls and Elsa smiles her soft smile, clearly pleased with herself. A hot, tight feeling settles in my chest and I ball my fist, involuntarily.. Elsa casts another burst of magic, this one freezing the surface of the fjord and the crowd turns to look as the Skaters appear. They are dressed in blue tunics with flowing cloaks and white masks that conceal their eyes, sweeping across the ice. The crowd ohhs and ahhs in appreciation and I have to fight from scowling. It's obvious who they're meant to look like. Fighting down my anger, I keep my gaze straight ahead, not watching the dance and avoiding looking at Elsa.. After what feels like an hour, but is only twenty minutes or so, the dance finishes, the crowd applauding enthusiastically as the lanterns are lit, signalling the start of the Festival. With a final wave, Elsa turns and sweeps past me and I trail after, following her inside to the Ballroom.

_At least that's over... _

Elsa and I wander along the Promenade towards the Festival, past the line of Royal Guards, dressed in their rich green tunics. In the lantern light, the stalls and tents have a magical air and I turn to Elsa, beaming.

'Isn't this great?' I say, looking at Elsa. 'Oh, look. Those dolls are so cute. And, look at that jewellery stall. I bet there's something there that you'd like. Come on, let's go.'

I start to drag Elsa eagerly towards the nearest stall.

'Wait, Anna. Hold on.' She says, pulling away. 'I can't just go running off like that. I'm the Queen.'

'Yeah, but...'

'My duty comes from first, Anna.' She says, setting off again. 'Once we've finished, we'll be able to visit the stalls, I promise.'

'Fine.' I say.

Elsa walks slowly through the crowds, acknowledging the bows and curtseys of the people we pass, exchanging a few words here and there and I can't help feeling another knot of jealousy.

_Sure, pay attention to her. Don't mind me. _

It gets very repetitive, after a while. Eventually, we return to the start of the Festival grounds and we start to wander through the Stalls. Elsa stops at the first one which sells silk scarves, and the vendor bows deeply.

'Good evening, your Highness.'

'Good evening, sir.' She replies. 'These are lovely.'

'I'm honoured, your Highness.' He says, taking down a white scarf that almost seemed to glow in the lantern light.

'If I may be so bold, this is one of my finest. Please.'

'I'm afraid I have no money, sir.' Elsa says, with a smile.

'It is a gift, your Highness.' The vendor said. 'For the Queen of Arendelle.'

'...very well. Thank you.' Elsa said, accepting the scarf and running the material between her fingers. 'It's so soft.'

'Finest silk from the East, your Highness.' The vendor said, bowing deeply.

'Thank you.' Elsa repeated, turning and heading towards the next stall, this one selling carved animals.

'Your Highness.'

'Your craftsmanship is excellent.' Elsa said, picking up a carved swan from the stall and turning it over in her hands.

'Thank you, Highness. If it pleases you, accept it with my compliments.'

_Oh, come on!_

I think, but Elsa smiles.

'Thank you, sir.'

We continue on through the next five stalls, with Elsa accepting a mix of spiced teas, a pendant, a bag of turkish delight, a small pocket watch and a glass wind chime. One of the guards has procured a box from somewhere and is now carrying it with both hands. What remains of my good mood has now evaporated. Everyone's giving gifts to Elsa and I've not got anything. It's not fair. Well, I've had enough.

While she's busy with the next vendor, I mumble 'excuse me' and slip away, Elsa not even looking round. Behind me, Danielle, my personal guard, detaches from the others and follows me, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Elsa gets dozens of guards, and I only get one, not that I particularly mind. Danielle is only a year older than me and we get on well. Even though she's only a guard, we've become quite close. Feeling the need for something to cheer me up, I head for the Sweet Stall that I spotted earlier, my stomach rumbling.

'Princess Anna.' The vendor says, bowing. 'How may I be of service?'

'A bag of chocolate drops.' I say, pulling out a coin and laying it on the counter, the man's eyes lighting up. Quickly, he places a large bag on the counter and collects the coin, bowing deeply. 'Thank you, your Highness.' He says, with another bow.

'Yeah.' I mutter, turning and walking away, shoving a handful of chocolate drops into my mouth.

'Anna?'

I swallow hurriedly, turning to see Kristoff looking at me from the stall opposite, putting my hands on my hips.

'Uh...Princess Anna, I mean.' He says, with a pause. 'You've got chocolate on your mouth.'

I turn away, wiping my mouth, feeling my cheeks burn, forcing a smile.

'Hi. Are you busy? I could use some company and...'

'I'm sorry, Anna.' He said, looking at his feet. I've...got to mind the stall.' He gestures to the blocks of ice behind him. 'This is some of the finest ice that I've ever harvested.'

'Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later.'

'Anna...' He says, but I turn and storm off. I wander around the festival in a bad mood for the next hour, stalking through the stalls, keeping an eye out for Elsa. But, every time I see her she's surrounded by people and that only makes me angrier. Eventually, I wind up back into square in front of the castle, dropping onto the wall with a sigh. Some evening this has been...

'There you are.' Elsa says and I turn towards her, forcing a smile.

'Here I am. Just me.'

'Isn't this wonderful?' Elsa asks, beaming at me.

'Yeah. It's great.' I say and Elsa frowns.

'What's wrong, Anna?'

'Nothing.' I snap. 'I'm having a great time watching everyone pay attention to you, while they all ignore me!'

'I am Queen, Anna.' Elsa said. 'I have responsibilities and...'

'Right. Go back to the Festival, your Highness. I'm sure everyone is missing you already.' 'Anna...wait!'

I storm into my room, kicking off my shoes and throw myself onto the bed, burying my head in the pillow.

'My Princess? Is everything alright?'

I sit up, looking round to see Danielle standing to attention in the doorway. Quickly, I wipe my eyes, hoping that she won't notice I've been crying.

'Yes. Yes, I'm fine. I was just resting.'

Danielle steps into the room and looks at me, her face collapsing into a frown.

'My Princess, you've been crying.'

'I'm fine, Danielle.' I snap.

'Very well, your Highness.' She says, turning to leave.

'Wait. I'm sorry.'

Danielle returns, pulling a handkerchief from her tunic and handing it to me, waiting silently while I blow my nose.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you.' I mutter and she smiles.

'That's alright, Highness.'

'No, it isn't. I'm just a little upset, that's all. I...had an argument with my Sister and... 'Danielle listens patiently while I relate what happened.

'Permission to speak freely, Highness?' She asks and I nod.

'I have two older Sisters, my Princess, and we were always fighting over something. Give it some time. You can talk to her in the morning when you are both feeling calmer.'

'...thank you, Danielle.'

'Highness.'

Despite Danielle's words, I don't sleep well that night, tossing and turning with guilt and anger. She is the Queen and, after all she's been through, she deserves not to have to hide away any more. Some Sister I am. I manage to fall asleep at some point, only to be woken by the sunlight through the windows and I sit up, wincing at the pain in my neck. Never go to sleep in a Ballgown. Hurriedly, I get changed and head for Elsa room, knocking on the door.

'Elsa, are you awake?'

There's no response, so I knock again, my hand shaking slightly.

'Elsa? It's me. Anna. I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out again. Elsa?'

'Go away, Anna. I've got nothing to say.'

'Elsa...please. I'm sorry.' I press my hands against her bedroom door, as if I could reach her through it. '

Go away, Anna!' She snaps and my hands recoil from the door like I've been burned. What am I gonna do...?

'Take it easy, Anna. It's going to be okay.'

I'm sitting in the courtyard, with Kristoff's arms wrapped around me as I cry on his shoulder.

'She won't talk to me!' I sob. 'I've only just got her back and now I'm losing her again.'

'Whoa, whoa, calm down.' He says and I wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

'I'm sorry. It's just...I don't know what to do. I should be happy for her, but I'm jealous.'

'So? You can't help having feelings, Anna. Everyone feels jealous, sometimes. You need to tell her how you feel.'

'I've tried. She won't talk to me.'

'Anna, she's angry, too. Look, I don't know much about this sibling stuff, but you've been through too much to fall out over this. You can't just say you're sorry, you need to remind her what you mean to each other.'

'How?'

'She's your Sister.' He said, standing up. 'You'll think of something.'

I watched him go and then looked up the window of Elsa's room, seeing Olaf standing on the balcony, feeling a grin spread across my face. Heeyyy...

I race up the stairs towards Elsa's room, stopping outside the door to get my breathe back, hesitating. Even though I think this will work, I'm still scared of the consequences. Before I can lose my nerve again, I reach up and knock on the door, a pattern of knocks that I haven't used since our parent's died.

'Elsa, are you in there?'

'Go away, Anna!' She snaps and I take a deep breathe, licking my lips nervously. I hope this works.

'Do you...wanna build a snowman?' I ask, expecting her to snap back at me, but she says nothing. Straining my ears, I think I hear a footstep on the carpet and the door opens to reveal Elsa, her hair dishelved and her eyes red from crying.

'I'm sorry, Elsa.' I say, quickly. 'I'm sorry for the things that I said to you. I...I was jealous.'

'No, I'm sorry, Anna. I should have thought about you, but I got too carried away.'

'You were enjoying yourself. After all the time you had to hide away, well, I shouldn't have got so angry. I should be happy for you.'

Elsa looked at her for a moment and then stepped forward to give her a hug, that I returned fiercely

'Elsa, I'm really sorr...'

'Never mind that, now. It's time to play.'

We race out into the Courtyard, laughing like children and Elsa does the Magic. The temperature drops until we're ankle deep in snow and we set about building a snowman, the argument between us forgotten. Kristoff was right. We're Sisters. Nothing is so big that we can't overcome it.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
